Vehicles are exposed to various environmental conditions over the course of their life. For example, vehicles may be exposed to water (e.g., during a rainstorm, while being cleaned, etc.) or other liquids. Vehicles can use seals or other elements to keep water or other liquids from infiltrating the interior of the vehicle and/or to divert water away from certain areas of the vehicle, or otherwise away from the vehicle itself. As an example, in some vehicles, water drainage from the A-pillar can enter the area of the front fender. A seal is used at the interface between a front fender and an A-pillar to prevent water from entering a front door opening area of the vehicle.